


paranoia mea maxima culpa est

by hirohide_fujimiya



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, F/F, Polyamory, Psychology, Self-Harm, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirohide_fujimiya/pseuds/hirohide_fujimiya
Summary: Со Суджин слишком не в себе, чтобы ограничивать себя моральными устоями.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 1





	paranoia mea maxima culpa est

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение работы Oh my God (you killed me one more time)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915770

Суджин танцует.  
Живет танцем.  
И умирает.  
Словно в последний раз.  
Она сгорает и воскресает, вздергивает исполосованную руку к потолку, тянется к свету.  
Которого нет.

В общежитии она идёт в их общую комнату, бросает спортивную сумку на кровать. Открывает ящик под кроватью, набирает в ладонь таблетки.  
Разноцветная горсть.  
Суджин сжимает кулак.  
Чуть больше - чуть меньше. Разницы почти нет.  
Но Минни просила потерпеть. Как там?  
«Боль пройдёт».  
«Попробуй заплакать».  
«Ты мне дорога».  
Соён же смотрела в упор, крутя в руке пузырек.  
Кветиапин, трифтазин, феназепам. Рисполепт. Вальпроаты.  
Ничего опасного.  
Суджин давно разучилась плакать.

Она спит целыми днями; сны красочные и тяжелые, как вуаль. Ночью она сидит в ванной, держась за руки со своей Тьмой.  
Тьма всегда рассказывает интересные истории.  
Их здорово пересказывать Минни.  
Истории о смерти и жизни.  
Истории о них.  
Суджин снится, как она сгорает в танце словно спичка - быстро и ярко.

Во время промоушена OMG после выступлений она несколько раз падает прямо в руки Минни. В ее голове - мысли спутанные, холодные. Минни запихивает ей в рот таблетки, безвкусные и пресные, подаёт бутылку воды. Ее глаза - пустые озёра, печальные и обеспокоенные, но Суджин не чувствует к ней ни грамма сочувствия.  
У неё ведь нет души.  
У неё нет ничего.

Ночью Суджин сидит в холодной воде в пустой темной ванной; Тьма смотрит на неё в упор.  
\- Я не трону ее, - говорит Суджин; Тьма качает головой, словно осуждая. А потом хватает ее за затылок костлявой кистью, опуская лицом под воду.  
Суджин даже не сопротивляется. Она пытается кричать, но не слышит себя; вода заливается в рот и нос. Не сопротивляется и тогда, когда сильные руки (четыре?) вытаскивают ее, полуживую, из ванны.  
\- Опять припадок, - шепчет Минни. Соён смотрит на кровавую воду, исполосованные ножницами ноги Суджин и гладит ее по голове, прижимается лбом ко лбу. Суджин закрывает глаза.  
\- Твои абсансы пугают нас, Суджин. Может...  
\- Нет, - тихо отрезает Суджин.  
Она слишком много откровенничала с людьми. Достаточно. Она сама знает, что ей принимать.  
Как ей жить свою бесполезную жизнь.  
\- Тьма сказала мне убить вас, - говорит она Минни. - А я не могу. Я слабая. Я не заслуживаю ее.  
\- Хотя бы притворись, что любишь нас, - невесело фыркает Соён, прижигая йодом ее разбитые, изрезанные колени и осторожно дуя на раны. Суджин морщится.  
\- Я не могу любить, Соён. Тот, у кого похитили душу, не сможет полюбить. Зато я не одна. У меня острые когти.  
Тьма удовлетворенно улыбается, прикрывая ее словно крыльями тяжелым плащом.

Шухуа робко улыбается, нервно приглаживает волосы, глядя на Суджин со смесью восхищения и благоговейного ужаса.  
Суджин знает - она нравится ей. Девочка впервые в жизни влюблена, как это трогательно.  
Суджин специально встаёт рядом с ней на записи шоу, смеётся над ее шутками, весело /с трудом/ улыбаясь. Как будто случайно кладёт ладонь на чужое крутое бедро, ощущая под пальцами прокатившуюся дрожь.  
Шухуа - жи-ва-я.  
Суджин же давно сгнила изнутри.  
Но иногда даже ей хочется ощутить жизнь.

Она дожидается, пока Минни и Соён заснут, снова в одной кровати, тесной для троих, сплетясь руками и ногами, и проскальзывает в ванную. В квартире тишина густая, промозглая; Суджин открывает краны и садится на край ванны.  
Тьма уже ждёт ее возле раковины.  
Суджин залезает в ванну и погружается в воду по шею, разгоняя ладонями пену. Гладит себя по груди, опускает руку ниже; вдох обрывается на грани слышимости.  
Кран в раковине подтекает, капли мерно разбиваются о белоснежный фаянс.  
Тише.  
Тьма смотрит в сторону двери и прикладывает палец ко рту; Суджин не прерывается и, вздрагивая, запрокидывает голову.  
В дверном проеме стоит Шухуа. Ее ночная рубашка такая нелепо длинная и белая, что Суджин сразу думает о призраках из дурацких детских рассказов. Она тихо смеётся, опуская вторую ладонь на грудь.  
\- Су... Суджин, ты... - заикается Шухуа; даже в темноте Суджин представляет, насколько она смущена.  
\- Закрой дверь, - спокойно говорит она; в этот момент ее сотрясает оргазм и она содрогается, сгибаясь почти пополам. Разрядка совсем слабая - легкий отголосок удовольствия.  
\- Но...  
\- Уйди! Вон! - громко кричит Суджин, уже не сдерживаясь, и Шухуа молниеносно исчезает, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
Неразделённый вымученный оргазм не приносит ничего, кроме боли; она настолько сильная, что начинает кружиться голова.  
\- Минни, обними меня, пожалуйста, - шепчет Суджин в темноту, но вокруг нет никого кроме Тьмы.  
Суджин садится в ванной, обнимая колени руками; опустив голову между коленей и зажав ими уши, она погружается в воду с головой и кричит, что есть сил, пока из лёгких не выходит весь воздух.

\- Извини меня. Я не знала, что... - Шухуа мнется, подбирая слова; даже в темноте видно, как она краснеет. Неровный румянец покрывает ее словно светящуюся кожу темными акварельными пятнами /красиво, мать твою, Суджин, соберись/. - ...что ты будешь там, - неловко заканчивает она.  
Они стоят на кухне в полной темноте, и только тусклый фонарь с улицы гротескно подсвечивает лицо Шухуа. Та словно специально отворачивается, доставая из ниоткуда тонкую сигарету и резким движением распахивая окно.  
\- Только не говори никому, - просит Шухуа, чиркая зажигалкой и жадно затягиваясь. Суджин усмехается, с удовольствием замечая, как дрожат чужие бледные пальцы.  
\- Не скажу.  
\- Я вообще не курю. Ты не думай, я... как это будет... Мой корейский...  
\- Ещё не в лучшей форме, - подсказывает Суджин.  
\- Именно, - с облегчением выдыхает Шухуа и робко улыбается краешком губ. - Извини. Я не хотела тебе мешать.  
\- Ты не помешала. Твоё присутствие только добавило... искры, - говорит Суджин, отбирая у неё сигарету и затягиваясь.  
Вишневая. Какая пошлая мерзость.  
Они все тут не у дел.  
\- Я...  
\- Ты не хотела. Я поняла.  
\- Но...  
\- Когда же ты уже замолчишь, - вздыхает Суджин, выкидывая сигарету в окно. Обернувшись, она замечает Тьму, сидящую на столе. Та одобрительно кивает, небрежно забрасывая одну бесконечно длинную ногу на другую.  
Настойчивый поцелуй, кажется, выбивает весь воздух из Шухуа. Она безвольно обмякает в руках Суджин, позволяя кусать себя; Суджин ведёт языком по тонкой коже на ее шее и беззвучно усмехается, услышав тихий вздох.  
Она прижимает Шухуа к холодному стеклу и задирает на ней белую ночную рубашку; Шухуа ерзает, залезая на подоконник, и обхватывает Суджин крепкими бёдрами, прижимаясь вплотную.  
\- Я не смела и мечтать, - словно в горячечном бреду шепчет Шухуа, - Ты такая красивая. Моя Суджин...  
Какая же ты маленькая дурочка, почти с нежностью думает Суджин.  
Нельзя полюбить такую, как я.  
\- Можно, - тихо отвечает Шухуа, и Суджин вздрагивает, осознав, что произнесла это вслух.  
\- Что...  
\- Молчи, - Шухуа целует ее мягко и осторожно, неумело, но компенсируя неопытность нежностью.  
От которой почти выворачивает.  
Почему-то хочется плакать, хотя слез нет.  
Суджин раздраженно трясёт головой, ведёт руками по чужим мягким бедрам, гладит с внутренней стороны, где кожа самая тонкая и нежная. Шухуа как-то беспомощно и тихо стонет, когда Суджин осторожно проводит пальцами между ее бёдер.  
\- Я боюсь, Суджин, я никог...  
\- Я знаю.  
Как-то болезненно ноет где-то в груди, тупо и бесполезно.  
Она гладит Шухуа самыми кончиками пальцев, не пытаясь проникнуть внутрь, постепенно наращивая темп. Внизу живота все горит, хотя Суджин давно уже _не может_ ничего чувствовать. Шухуа покачивает бедрами, крепко зажмурив глаза, и тяжело, но почти беззвучно дышит.  
Раз-два...  
Вдох.  
Выдох.  
Суджин прокусывает себе губу до крови, чувствуя, как пружина в животе разжимается, когда Шухуа резко вздрагивает в ее руках.

\- А ты?..  
\- Я ничего не чувствую, - неохотно отвечает Суджин, зная, что лукавит.  
Недооргазм она все-таки испытала.  
Маленькая врушка.  
\- А как же тогда, в ванной...  
\- Только когда одна.  
\- Потому что ты пьёшь эти препараты? - тихо спрашивает Шухуа, и для Суджин это звучит так, как будто ее уличили в страшном преступлении.  
\- Откуда ты...  
\- Нашла в мусорке упаковку кветиапина. Ты спишь все время. Как выяснилось, у тебя нет либидо. Я способна сложить два и два. Ещё ты спишь с Соён и Минни, но это вообще не мое дело.  
\- Не твоё, - соглашается Суджин.  
Шухуа зло прищуривается и слезает с подоконника, мягко, но настойчиво отодвигая Суджин.  
\- Не проболтайся своей шведской семье о своём адюльтере, Суджин.  
Суджин потрясено молчит; Тьма молча слезает со стола и отодвигается к окну, словно крыльями прикрывая ее подолом плаща.  
Курица-наседка.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Суджинни.

Спи спокойно.

...она вскрикивает и открывает глаза, резко садясь и стягивая с Минни и Соён одеяло.  
\- Что случилось? - сонно спрашивает Соён, поднимая голову с подушки.  
\- Ничего, - говорит Суджин и ёжится. Странные сны давно стали ее друзьями. - Приснилось нехорошее. Спи.  
Суджин откидывается обратно на кровать; Тьма в углу комнаты смотрит на неё в упор /взгляд ощутим/ и сворачивается на полу в тугой комок грязи.  
Впервые за много лет Суджин страшно.

Шухуа улыбается ей, как всегда робко, одним уголком рта. После сегодняшнего сна Суджин даже немного неловко на неё смотреть.  
\- Что с тобой, Су-онни? Ты выглядишь... неважно, - она тщательно подбирает слова в пока ещё чужом для неё языке. Видно, что беспокоится и старается не обидеть.  
Как мило.  
\- Плохо спала. Погода не очень. Не беспокойся, - Суджин берет ее за тонкое запястье и целует в центр ладони. Шухуа моментально краснеет, но руку не отдергивает.  
\- Суджин, ну перестань! Опять твои странные шутки!  
Суджин смеётся и, наконец, отпускает ее ладонь; Шухуа как-то беспомощно прижимает ее к груди.

Они в очередной раз снимаются в каком-то пестро разукрашенном павильоне. Шухуа откидывает голову, и Суджин невольно смотрит на белую шею.  
И цепенеет, увидев распустившийся ярким цветком бледно-сизый засос.  
Шухуа перехватывает ее взгляд и моментально меняется в лице; она ухмыляется как-то зло, неожиданно по-взрослому, и как будто случайно встряхивает головой, закрывая шею длинными волосами.  
В ее глазах Суджин замечает Тьму.

В огромном помещении не хватает воздуха.

Больше всего Суджин хочет уснуть и не проснуться.

Пожалуйста, если будешь стрелять,  
То в спину.  
Не промажь, пусть пуля войдёт наотмашь  
И криво.  
Бей меня по лицу своей правдой,  
уместной и горькой -  
Я лишь только запомню:  
Мы - не на воле.

Из всех вин, что нальёшь мне,  
Я возьму то,  
Что налито уже  
В глазах твоих;  
Налито-разлито нефтью темной,  
Спокойной,  
Как океан - мертвой.

Если стрелять - то сразу, не мысля,  
Прикрыв один глаз локтем - без смысла;  
Как быстро!

Мы танцуем вальс цветов в грубой мгле,  
Твоя рука - на моей руке.  
Ты считаешь такт:  
Раз, два, три,  
Раз, два, три -  
Шаг.  
Прости, думаю я, себя не виня,  
Ведь в этот раз нож - за спиной у меня.


End file.
